<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Febuwhump 25: Presumed Dead by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898878">Febuwhump 25: Presumed Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Gives Him One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony was getting that hug. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Febuwhump 2020 [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Febuwhump 25: Presumed Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm thinking of doing a movie AU so feel free to comment what movies/films you want me to do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony was glad when he woke up. That annoying beeping was driving him insane and now he could at least stop it from blearing in his ear. He saw Morgan, Pepper, Happy, Rhodey and Helen at his bed side all with happy yet surprised faces. His eyes searched for the kid though, the only reason he did what he did. He wasn’t there. Tony calmed himself down with the thoughts that he had gone for a break or was eating or something. He knew the kid would want to be here, so where was he? </p><p><br/>“Where's the kid?” he croaked and Happy seemed to have a sorry look to him. </p><p><br/>“He...couldn’t be here,” Happy worded it carefully only causing the heart monitor to speed up.</p><p><br/>“He wouldn’t miss it for the world so. Where, is, my kid?” he was more straight forward his anxiety and paranoia still coming back to haunt him after all these years. </p><p><br/>“Look Tony, Peter had a mission so he’ll be back in... a week or so,” Rhodey explained and anger lit up Tony's face with every word. </p><p><br/>“Alright and where, right this ‘mission’s be?” He got no answer and so he sat up ripping off the wires along the way. Pulling off the IV lines like it was nothing, Tony proceeded to head towards the door.</p><p><br/>“Tones, where’re you going? You need to stay here.”</p><p><br/>“What I need is a hug from the sixteen-year-old I watched turned to dust in my arms and was dead for five years.” He left with no room left for argument and called a suit. He tracked down where Peter was and went towards the blinking dot in London. </p><p><br/>Tony was getting that hug. </p><p> </p><p><br/>Peter looked at Beck. He was lying pathetically on the ground holding out Edith towards him and going on about ‘being worthy' or whatever. His Spidey-sense was still tingling in the back of his neck, hairs raised, but he didn’t know why. </p><p><br/>He had won, Beck was powerless and all the drones were down. Then the gun exploded. A bullet flew out of him from seemingly nowhere, Quentin having uncover another illusion. Time seemed to slow down in the moment and he was certain that he was dead. Metal hit metal and in front of him was an... Iron Man suit?</p><p> No, there was no way that was even possible.</p><p><br/> Peter watched, frozen, as it proceeded to knock out Beck and crush the gun under his boot. </p><p><br/>The suit opened and low and behold was Tony Stark, his mentor, and his father figure. He was shook out of his mind when he was wrapped in Tony’s arms and he immediately sank into them. He kissed his cheek and Peter sobbed with relief.</p><p><br/> It wasn’t possible yet for some reason Peter didn’t think it was fake. </p><p><br/>He allowed himself to be hugged and led off where the rest of his family was. </p><p><br/>His family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>